Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah
by Goddess Arivle
Summary: Awas lihat belakangmu! Jangan sampai dia manangkapmu dan mencintang dagingmu! Siapa yang menyangka kalau Choi Nara harus menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri orang-orang terdekatnya tewas. Dan membuatnya harus saling menuduh satu sama lain untuk bisa keluar dari gedung sekolah kalau masih ingin menghirup udara dunia.
1. Chapter 1: Kembalikan Junhong

Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan.

SEKARANG sudah jam 10 malam lewat 32 menit. Sunyi bersiap menyapa ribuan sudut sebuah gedung sekolah. Choi Nara, gadis berkulit putih pucat dan berambut coklat tanggung masih terus menekan bolpoint bertinta hitam diatas buku tulisnya. Sesekali ia mengibaskan poni ratanya ke samping agar tidak menghalangi pandangan karena memang kini sudah mulai panjang.

"Aaakh~" eluh seorang perempuan. Bukan Nara.

Pupil gadis itu terus bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Menangkap dengan cepat coretan-coretan kapur putih di papan hijau yang melekat di dinding, lalu menyalinnya ke dalam buku tulis putihnya. Kepalanya tak terlalu bergerak banyak hanya manik matanya yang bermain mengikuti instruksi kerja otak kecilnya.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Choi Nara (OC)**

**B.A.P Daehyun as Jung Daehyun**

**B.A.P Himchan as Kim Himchan**

**Apink Namjoo as Kim Namjoo**

**B.A.P ZELO as Choi Junhong**

**B.A.P Bang Yongguk as Bang Yongguk**

**B.A.P Jongup as Moon Jongup**

**Cameo:**

**B.A.P Youngjae as Yoo Youngjae**

**f(x) Krystal as Krystal Jung Soojung**

**_Dan beberapa peran pendukung lain (menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita)_**

**Genre:**

**Mystery/Suspense, Tragedy**

**Rate: T+**

**Disclamer:**

**Story ASLI belong to me**

**Artists milik orangtua masing2 dan milik perusahaan masing2**

**Spoiler Warning:**

**Typo(s), EYD tidak benar, banyak pengulangan kata, OCC, Absurd, Ngayal/mengharap/Ge'eR, cerita maksa, mungkin banyak deskripsi yang membingungkan, sedikit dialog banyak deskripsinya, TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN (ONLY 18+)**

**Intinya 100% gag jelas**

**Gak tertarik gag usah baca ^_^ DEAL!**

**.**

**Oyaw sekilas waktu aku nulis ini tiba-tiba aja seandainya ini di jadiin drama lol nah, aku mikir lagu pembukanya itu lagunya Song Jieun – Going Crazy (feat. Bang Yongguk). Hahaha**

**Dan setiap ada adegan menegangkan theme songnya itu suara detingan piano yang lembut tapi gimana gitu. Hahaha**

**Trus ending songnya INFINITE – BTD :D**

**Oke.. Happy Reading X3**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Nara menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu benar-benar semakin serius sekarang.

"Kenapa papan tulisnya tidak di foto saja nanti mencatatnya di lanjutkan di rumah. Dan sekarang ayo, kita pulang, Nara-_ya_!" papar Kim Namjoo yang duduk di depan Nara.

Ya, Kim Namjoo. Nama itulah yang tersemat rapi di blazer seragam sekolah hitam yang gadis berambut pendek itu kenakan.

"Kalau seperti itu aku yakin nanti malah lupa," balasnya singkat.

Choi Nara bukanlah siswi yang sangat lambat dalam menulis tapi ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit pemahaman ketika menyalin catatan agar kelak catatan itu bisa benar benar berguna. Tak heran jika tahun lalu ia sempat mendapat rangking umum 10 besar.

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang saja bukuku."

"Tulisanmu terlalu bagus sampai aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Maksudmu? _Neo Jugullae_?"

Namjoo yang kesal langsung mendengus dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekati Nara seraya tangannya menjulur ke depan untuk meraih tubuh sahabatnya itu. Tangan Namjoo bergerak menuju bagian leher Nara. Spontan Nara menjingkat. Ia berlari sambil tertawa geli seraya menyembunyikan lehernya. Namjoo terus saja berusaha untuk mengelitiki Nara. Namjoo sangat tahu kelemahan Nara. Karena tak mau kalah dan terpojokkan Nara pun ikut membalas Namjoo dengan mengelitiki pinggangnya. Namjoo sedikit menggeliat. Sayangnya, gerakan spontan Namjoo membuat Nara kaget sehingga ia mengeluarkan teriakan yang melengking.

"Namjoo-_ya_, ampun! Aku menyerah, aku menyerah."

Bukannya mengampuni orang yang telah memohon ampunan Kim Namjoo malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan gadis itu malah bergerak kearah batang leher Nara dan memitingnya. Kaki yang lebih panjang dua sentimeter dari Nara dan tangan yang lebih terlatih akibat latihan keras klub Tae Kwon Do membuat pergerakan Nara mudah terkontrol oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Joo-_ya_~ lepaskan sakit~"

"_Ya_, ngomong-ngomong, _Sunbae-nim eodieoseo_? Biasanyakan dia selalu diam-diam datang menjemputmu ketika sekolah sudah sepi," sepertinya Namjoo sudah bisa menangkap jalan cerita selanjutnya. "Kau suruh _Sunbae-nim_ pulang lagi?"

Nara terdiam.

"Bukan ya. E-em~ _Jamkkan_! Jangan bilang kau mengabaikan teleponnya lagi?!"

Nara terdiam kembali. Sehingga Namjoo melepaskan kunciannya dari leher Nara.

"_Ya_! Apa yang telah terjadi? Berita apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

Akhirnya Nara merespon pertanyaan Namjoo meskipun, hanya mengangkat bahu sambil membuat sedikit lipatan bibir. Namjoo kesal. Gadis itu menahan napasnya dan menyudutkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Nara mengaduh saat tangan kanan Namjoo menghantam lengan kirinya. Rasanya cukup sakit karena Namjoo benar-benar memukul keras.

"Kau mencintainya atau tidak?"

Nara terdiam. Gadis itu terus memegang lengan kirinya. Ia memandang Namjoo dengan sangat polos dan bibirnya mengerucut dan menjawab singkat, "_Ne._"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini?"

Nara terdiam kembali. Kepalanya tertunduk dan memilih untuk memainkan ujung dasinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Daehyun _Oppa _adalah pacar pertamaku. Aku pikir kalau setiap hari harus pulang bersama akan terlihat berlebihan."

_Daehyun Oppa adalah pacar pertamaku. _Sehingga Nara tidak punya cukup pengalaman soal itu. Ditambah Nara yang suka dengan film thriller selalu merusak suasana ketika Daehyun mengajaknya berkencan. Tak pernah satupun film romantis yang dia jamah ketika masuk ke ruang bioskop. Tak pernah berpegangan tangan. Tak pernah menatap dengan serius. Seolah Daehyun hanya…

"Kau gila ya?" bentak Namjoo. "Selama ini kau hanya melakukan itu?"

Kepala Nara mengangguk polos tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Seantero sekolah yang mengenal Choi Nara sudah tahu sifatnya yang satu ini. Cuek. Pemalu. Mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Meskipun hampir tujuh bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan senior tampan―striker andalan tim _football_ di sekolah―yang menjadi idola, tetapi masih banyak yang tidak mengetahui kalau keduanya menjalin hubungan. Atau bahkan, mereka tidak terlalu yakin Choi Nara berpacaran dengan Jung Daehyun. Sampai-sampai pernah suatu hari ada adik kelas Nara yang mengajak Daehyun berkencan di malam tahun baru. Tapi Daehyun menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa dia mencintai orang lain.

"Cih! Tidak berguna."

"_Ya_! Memang sudah sehebat apa kau soal cinta?" sentak Nara.

"Tentu aku lebih hebat daripada dirimu. Aku juga punya banyak pengalaman."

Nara terkekeh, "Pengalaman tentang putus cinta."

"Hah! Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada kau yang malah menyakiti cinta."

"Ya, ya sudahlah aku tidak mau beradu argumen denganmu."

Namjoo mendengus, "Ngomong-ngomong, jadi kalau aku simpulkan adalah kalian masih belum pernah berciuman?"

"Ssst~! Kumohon jangan keras-keras!"

"Waaah.. dasar gadis nakal kau malu ya kalau ada yang tahu kau masih bayi, huh?"

"Bukan. Lebih baik mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa daripada mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang menjijikkan itu dan membuat heboh seisi sekolah."

"Aneh. Kau tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, tapi bukannya dengan mengencani idola sekolah akan terlihat sama saja."

Nara terpaku.

Namjoo berjalan ke bangkunya dan meraih tas punggungnya, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku ada les. _Annyeong_!"

Namjoo melambanikan tangan dan berjalan memunggungi gadis yang terpaku dibelakangnya. Pergi tanpa rasa tanggungjawab akan dosanya yang telah membuat sahabatnya terperangah oleh kata-kata logisnya. Kata-kata dimana sebenarnya adalah sebuah spontanitas dari kejelian mata Kim Namjoo yang tak terlalu suka dengan sekolah. Pergi les hanyalah salah satu formalitas dalam hidupnya. Jika banyak orang bilang bersekolah diluar negeri sangat menyedihkan tapi bagi Kim Namjoo itu adalah impian terbesar agar terlepas dari gilanya sistem pendidikan di Korea.

Nara yang masih terpaku hanya melihat punggung Namjoo yang kian lama menjauh dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasakan suatu keanehan pada Namjoo. Sosok Namjoo hilang di balik pintu membuat hatinya bertanya akan satu hal yan tak ia mengerti pertanyaan apa itu. Bola-bola mata Nara bergerak beriringan mendekati kutub yang sama. Gadis itu melamun sesaat.

"Hei! Tahu tidak?" tiba-tiba Namjoo muncul dari balik pintu. "Sekolah kalau di malam hari itu menakutkan loh."

"Aku tidak takut," kesal Nara yang telah dikejutkan oleh sahabatnya.

Namjoo melesat pergi sambil tertawa sambil terus mengolok-olok sahabatnya. Sedangkan, Nara memasang ekspresi aneh untuk melawan kekhawatirannya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," gumam Nara yang memang mudah mengubah _mood_-nya.

Seminggu yang lalu Nara benar-benar sibuk. Kelas Nara dan kelas 11 yang lain harus menyelesaikan tugas studi observasi mereka sebelum seminar tiba. Seolah sebuah agenda tahuan SMA Oksan tentang simulasi keadaan repot, panik dan tegangnya skripsi yang pasti akan dilalui oleh seluruh siswa yang hendak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Halo! Jangan dipikir melakukanstudi observasi akan slamanya menyenangkan karena bisa berlibur bersama ketempat-tempat baru bersama teman-teman sekelas!

Bahkan, Nara, Namjoo, teman-teman sekelas mereka dan juga seluruh siswa seangkatan mereka jadi sering pulang larut agar bisa menyelesaikan laporan sebelum tanggal pengumpulan laporan seminar. Tak jarang banyak yang lupa untuk mengurus diri masing-masing tak terkecuali Nara. Kadang ia lupa mengabari orang rumah kalau akan pulang larut. Apalagi untuk mengangkat panggilan Daehyun. Boleh dibilang mengabaikan panggilan pemuda itu tanpa menghubungi kembali. Dia juga selalu hanya mengirim pesan "_Oppa, _pulang duluan saja aku masih ada tugas" kepada Daehyun. Ya, cukup sampai di situ.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Nara ternyata pemuda itu masih terus menunggunya dengan setia. Walaupun pada akhirnya harapan kosong Daehyun memang benar-benar kosong. Gadis yang di tunggunya tetap tidak pernah muncul meski jam di pergelangannya sudah lewat hampir satu jam. Cuaca ekstrem yang telah berdosa membuat udara dingin musim dingin yang menjejal paksa kedalam kulit putih yang tak terlalu putih dan melesat menusuk tulangnya. Dan udara dinginlah yang berhasil menyadarkan bahwa itu semua sia-sia. Terkadang angin bertiup bukan mengikuti keinginan manusia tapi untuk melebur hasrat panas mereka yang bodoh.

Tak hanya itu. Nara juga selalu menolak beberapa ajakan kencan Daehyun tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Bahkan, ia pernah membatalkan pada hari-H. Tiket nonton film sudah dibeli oleh kekasihnya, tapi Nara tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mengecewakan orang lain.

_"Yoboseyo! Oppa, mian bagaimana kalau kita menonton di hari lain. Jinja mian Oppa!"_

Dan benar kata-kata itu mencuat tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

_"Oppa, belum membeli tiketnya, kan?"_

Daehyun terdiam sejenak, "Belum, tenang saja."

Bohong.

_"Ah~ syukurlah."_

Dan sukses kebohongan Daehyun ternyata berhasil menipu Choi Nara. Seulas senyum terukir paksa di bibirnya. Memaksa bibirnya untuk tak mengatakan dengan jujur. Pemuda itu terlalu mencintai kekasihnya.

Kelas benar-benar sepi sekarang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Nara sesaat setelah menarik diri dalam memori masa lalunya. Sekilas ada rasa merinding di benaknya, namun hal itu hilang saat ia melihat coretan-coretan di papan tulis yang mengingatkannya tentang aktivitasnya yang tertunda beberapa menit lalu. Nara melangkah menuju bangkunya kembali. Kini ia kembali serius untuk mencatat kata demi kata yang ia tangkap dengan korneanya ke dalam bukunya. Sesaat ia berhenti, lalu melihat sekeliling. Tidak enak juga kalau sepi. Benaknya. Gadis itu kemudian menyeluk saku jasnya dan mengambil mp3 lengkap dengan _earphone _putih miliknya. Lalu, ia memasang benda kecil itu ke telinganya dan menyetel lagu serta volume yang tak terlalu keras. Choi Nara bukan tidak suka yang berisik hanya telingganya memang sudah disetel seperti itu dari awal.

Dua buah lagu sudah terlewat. Tiba-tiba ponsel Nara bergetar di atas mejanya. Ia hanya melirik santai. Kim Namjoo. Nama itu tertulis jelas di layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya Nara sangat malas merespon panggilan itu, tapi ponselnya tak berhenti menjerit. Pikir Nara bahwa pasti sahabatnya itu akan menggodanya lagi untuk kesekian kali apabila ia merespon panggilan tersebut. Sehingga dia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, tapi panggilan kedua kembali muncul. Namun kejadian itu masih belum bisa menggugah hatinya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Namjoo. Nara hanya mendengus kecil menandakan tanda kesal. Dan lagi-lagi panggilan dari Namjoo berusaha menjejal keluar dari ponsel Nara.

"Anak ini mau apa sih? Iseng sekali," katanya pada ponselnya sendiri. "_Yoboseyo_? _Ya_! _Mwo, mwo_?" pengulangan kata yan menggambarkan kekesalan Nara.

Tak ada jawaban hanya deruan napas seseorang dibalik sana.

"Namjoo-_ya_? _Ya_! Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggodaku, hah? Apa kau melakukan marathon lagi dari sini menuju tempat kursusmu?"

Suara hembusan napas tak teratur semakin terdengar di telinga Nara. Apa yang terjadi?

Pekikan kencang terdengar sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus dan meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dalam diri Nara. Ekspresi Nara berubah cepat. Kedua alis matanya mengerenyit seakan ingin bersatu padu. Matanya yang bertanya-tanya dengan cepatnya berubah seketika.

Usil.

Intuisinya sedari awal kini menjawab realita yang ditangkapnya. Ya, ini sudah biasa terjadi dan pada akhirnya Namjoo akan mengatakan semacam "Selamat ulang tahun!" "Selamat tahun baru!" "_April Mop_!" "_Trick or treat_!" atau "Selamat malam! Semoga mimpi indah!".

Choi Nara kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ribuan kata dalam tinta hitam di buku tulis kecilnya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan lelucon yang dibuat sahabatnya. Hampir setengah jam berlalu begitu saja. Dan akhirnya Nara menyelesaikan catatannya cantik nan rapinya. Sangat rapi dan cantik penuh dengan warna sebagai penegas kepentingan tulisan itu. Memandangi dan mengapresiasi sendiri apa yang telah dikerjakannya sampai kemudian ia teringat oleh perkataan senior Krystal Jung—ketua klub jurnalis—untuk meletakkan data anggota baru klub jurnalistik yang lulus tes kemarin di ruang jurnalistik karena Choi Nara adalah sekretaris klub jurnalistik. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan berkas-berkas itu hatinya tergugah untuk membersihkan papan tulis di kelasnya.

Beberapa menit terbuang untuk kegiatan menghapus papan. Nara membersihkan blazer hitamnya dan rok merah polosnya dari debu kapur yang berterbangan.

"Hus, hus, pergilah! Jangan kotori seragamku!"

Hah! Kau pikir serbuk kapur itu kucing?! Konyol!

* * *

"Selesai," gumam Nara setelah meletakkan map berkas di sebuah lemari.

Saatnya pulang. Dan saatnya untuk menghubungi adiknya, Choi Junhong yang bandel. Sudah menjadi hal atau bahkan pemandangan biasa kalau Choi bersaudara selalu pulang bersama. Rumah mereka memang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Kalau mengandalkan bus bisa-bisa keduanya akan mencetak rekor poin terlambat paling banyak dan di hukum tiap hari. Bukan salah jadwal bus, tapi salahkan kedua muda-mudi itu yang tak bisa mengatur jadwal bangun pagi mereka.

Sang kakak akan menunggu sang adik pulang, tapi yang lebih sering adalah sang adik yang selalu menunggu sang kakak. Menunggu? Em, apakah kata-kata itu cukup tepat sedangkan, kenyataannya Choi Junhong selalu akan pergi bermain atau sekedar jajan bersama kawan-kawannya sambil menunggu kakaknya yang super sibuk. Dan kembali lagi untuk menjemput sang kakak dengan perut kenyang.

Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam ponsel di angkat. Memijit tombol pembuka kunci layar. Dilihatnya angka sebelas berdempet dengan angka nol yang berpasangan dibatasi oleh tanda titik dua. Sekarang jam sebelas malam.

"Sudah jam segini," gumam Nara.

Kesunyian koridor sekolah menyambut Nara yang keluar dari ruang klub jurnalistik. Perasaan tidak enak muncul di benaknya. Buru-buru ia mengunci pintu ruang jurnalistik dan pergi dengan meyakinkan dirinya gedung sekolah di pagi, siang atau malam hari sama saja.

* * *

Langkahnya sekejap terhenti. Bulu romanya berdiri dan langsung tangan kanannya menyapu lembut tengkuk putihnya. Gadis itu melempar pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada apa-apa semua baik-baik saja.

"Huft~ ini hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya yang kemudian melepas _earphone_nya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki Nara meramaikan seluruh gedung sekolah. Jari-jari lentiknya terus asik memainkan layar ponsel merah jambunya. Raut wajah tak sabar mencuat tergambar jelas disana.

"_Eoh_!" pekiknya lirih ketika ponselnya berdering. "_Yeoboseyo_!"

_"Noona, mian! Aku keasikan main dengan Jongkook-ie dan Bambam-ie," _suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari ponsel Nara.

"_Ya_! _Neo jugullae_, _eoh_?" ancam Nara seraya berjalan mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar jendela.

Choi Junhong, pemuda imut berkulit putih, adik sematawayang Choi Nara sedang berdiri—tak jauh dari motor sport hitam lengkap dengan 2 helm—di luar untuk menjemput kembali sang kakak tercinta. Sang kakak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas adiknya menunggunya di luar. Lesung pipit pemuda manis itu nampak seperti sebuah jurang yang curam ketika kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik ke kutub yang berlawanan. Sang kakak pun begitu juga. Ya, keduanya punya lesung pipit yang sama. Memiliki kadar pigmen melamin yang sama pula sehingga membuat keduanya seperti berasal dari keluarga Cullen. Mereka bagai pinang di belah dua jadi, tak heran kalau orang yang baru bertemu langsung bisa menilai bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan darah. Hanya perbedaannya Choi Junhong bertubuh jangkung sedangkan, Choi nara bertubuh mungil. Betapa imutnya kakak beradik itu. Bahkan bisa di katakan keduanya cocok menjadi pasangan kekasih kalau seandainya mereka bukan bersaudara karena hubungan persaudaraan mereka sangat manis.

"Tidak mau~ ampun~!"

Hah! Dasar anak manja. Bagaimana bisa kelak kau jadi kepala keluarga kalau sifatmu masih seperti ini?! Pikir Nara singkat jika, adiknya itu mulai merengek.

Choi Junhong menengadah. Ia baru tahu kalau kakaknya ada disana dan sedang memperhatikannya. Refleks tangan kanannya—yang semula sejak awal terbenam sangat dalam di dalam saku celana seragamnya—di angkatnya dan memberikan lambaian semangat pada gadis mungil yang berada di ruang kelasnya di lantai 2. Kakaknya juga membalas lambaiannya santai.

"E-em, _Noona_, cepatlah sepertinya gerimis ini akan menjadi hujan lebat! Aku tidak mau kulit wajahku yang cantik ini jadi pucat karena kedinginan."

_"Hah! Kau benar-benar akan mati setelah ini. Tunggu di sana! Tak ada ampun untukmu."_

Junhong mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia heran pada diri kakaknya yang selalu saja marah padanya walaupun, ia tahu kemarahan sang kakak tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ya, tak jarang pula kepalanya menerima pukulan keras dari tangan sang kakak. Namun dia tetap sayang kakaknya, Choi Nara.

* * *

Nara menurunkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel dari telinganya. Memijit tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Ia membiarkan paru-parunya memasok oksigen beberapa cc sebelum pandangannya kembali di lontarkan ke luar jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Nara saat melihat ada seseorang berjas hujan gelap menghampiri Junhong dari belakang sambil membawa sebilas pisau tajam. Prasangka buruk langsung terpikir Nara.

"_Ya_! Junhong-_ah_! Belakangmu awas! Junhong-_ah_," jerit Nara.

Jelas mana mungkin Junhong bisa mendengar suaranya. Meskipun dia berteriak sampai suaranya habis pun sampai kapan pun Junhong yang jelas-jelas ada di luar gedung tak akan mendengar jeritannya. Segala cara gadis manis itu coba untuk menarik perhatian Junhong agar mau melihat ke arahnya. Nara memukul-mukul jendela kaca. Dan berhasil. Usahanya untuk memberitahu Junhong tidak sia-sia ketika bertubi-tubi tangannya menghujam jendela.

* * *

Junhong mendapati suara-suara yang membuat dirinya ingin tahu. Sehingga ia mencari suara itu. Ia melihat kekanan dan kiri lalu pandangannya berhenti saat dia menengadah melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya yang mengedor-gedor jendela, menunjuk-nunjuk seraya berucap yang tak ia tangkap maksudnya. Dia hanya berbalik badan ketika merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Oh! Suatu benda tajam memaksa masuk kedalam perutnya. Junhong tertohok. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa sakit yang membuat suaranya tercekat dan tak berhasil keluar. Sangking tak kuatnya akan rasa perih yang mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya tangan kirinya mencengkram keras bahu seseorang yang tak di ketahui yang tiba-tiba menusukkan sebilah pisau ke arah perutnya.

Tak puas sampai disitu si pelaku memutar pisau yang masih menancap di perut kiri Junhong. Serasa isi perutnya terkoyak keluar. Junhong makin tak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak di tanah lagi.

* * *

Gerimis sudah menjadi lebat sekarang. Helaian-helaian rambut abu-abu Junhong melekat satu sama lain sejak air mata langit berlomba-lomba membasahi tubuh tingginya. Tubuhnya membungkuk tak bisa tegak seperti biasa. Menahan sakit yang luar biasa memang tidak nyaman. Hujan juga menghalangi pandangannya. Pandangan untuk melihat siapa orang yang tanpa izin melukai perut datarnya. Tubuh tingginya kian merosot dan ambruk ke tanah.

Sedangkan, orang misterius itu hanya berdiam diri. Membiarkan titik-titik air menjatuhkan diri pada tubuh tegap yang tertutup jas hujan gelap, sarungtangan hitam dan sepatu warna hitam yang kotor terkena pasir menjadi objek yang dapat di jadikan alibi kalau ini adalah pembunuhan berencana.

Tangan kiri orang itu mulai bergerak. Menekuk keempat jarinya dan mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menempelkannya di bibirnya sendiri. Orang itu sepertinya ingin agar Nara tutup mulut. Atau orang itu punya niat lain. Mungkinkah orang itu sedang menghitung di lantai mana Nara berada dan di ruangan apa Nara sekarang agar bisa membunuhnya juga. Ini seperti film-film psikopat.

* * *

Nara memekik keras saat tubuh adiknya terhentak kebelakang dan membuat tubuh sang adik terus membungkuk. Mata Nara menangkap dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa caranya berkedip dan membuat kedua bola mata itu semakin kering. Entah kenapa ia menjadi pendiam di saat-saat seperti ini. Suaranya semakin melemah ketika orang misterius itu mengisyaratkan agar ia tak banyak bicara. Seketika gadis itu menarik pandangannya dari keadaan di luar, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke pemandangan ruang kelasnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Tak ada tindakkan yang terbesit di otaknya. Ia tak tahu kenapa kerja otaknya lambat kala itu. Seakan-akan pembuluh darah di otaknya seperti tersumbat sehingga darah tak sampai di otaknya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Kejadiaan barusan membuatnya begitu _shock_.

Nara menghidupkan kembali kesadarannya dan langsung saja jari jemari langsingnya menari-nari di atas layar ponsel yang di genggamnya dari tadi.

"_Yeoboseyo_! Ini benar kantor polisi?... Saya butuh bantuan. Adik saya baru saja di tusuk oleh seseorang. Sekarang saya ada di dalam gedung sekolah SMA Oksan... Saya mohon saya tidak sedang bercanda... Ya, saya melihatnya sendiri... Nama saya Choi Nara..."

Nara bangkit dan berdiri. Ia melihat keluar jendela lagi. Di luar sepi. Hanya jalan dan motor sport hitam Junhong yang menjadi basah yang dia lihat. Gadis itu juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan gerimis itu mulai melebat. Hah, itu bukan masalah yang penting sekarang. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah kemana adiknya dan orang misterius itu pergi? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, ini bukan mimpi lalu kemana orang jahat itu membawa Junhong?

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_KET:_

_Jugullae? = Mau mati kau?_

_Geumanhaera! = Sudah cukup!_

_Jamkkan = Tunggu_

_Neon jigeum eodiya? = Kau sekarang dimana?_

* * *

**Maaf yaw kalo chapter ini kebanyakan.. terlalu bertele2.. aku akan berusaha melanjutkannya.. SEMANGAT! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak setelah baca.. don't forget give me review for my story.. kita harus saling menghargai ^^ KAJJA! REVIEW JEBAL**

**Ngomong2 chapter ini bikin penasaran gak?**


	2. Chapter 2: Siapa?

MANIK hitam di kedua mata Nara bergerak cepat untuk melihat kondisi di luar. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu apa yang ia lihat hanya motor _sport_ hitam Junhong tanpa pemiliknya. Gadis itu kelabakan melihat adiknya dan orang misterius itu menghilang. Nara mengidik ketakutan.

* * *

**Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah**

* * *

Memasang wajah waspada dan sedikit rasa takut, Nara melangkahkan kakinya di koridor lantai 2. Deruan napasnya yang tak karuan membuat bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Kali ini hidungnya tak bisa memasokkan oksigen sendirian. Ribuan jejak yang tak terlihat membekas di lantai-lantai keramik koridor sekolahnya. Dan sekarang, gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kaca lobi sekolah. Tak terasa langkah-langkah kecil yang ia buat sukses mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan.

Matanya menerawang keluar. Degupan jantungnya semakin membuat dadanya sesak. _Handle_ pintu kaca dihadapannya membekukan telapak tangannya.

Dingin. Sedingin segenggam salju untuk sebuah boneka salju.

Tak beranjak sesentipun. Nara terus berpikir apakah hujan akan membunuhnya atau hujan benar-benar membuat ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan adiknya. Rasa takut yang tak biasa ia rasakan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila seketika.

Ia takut mati. Jelas.

Ia takut pisau tajam merobek perutnya. Tentu.

Tapi ia juga takut kalau seandainya ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa melihat Junhong. Alasan itulah yang memantapkan hatinya untuk keluar. Sayangnya, pintu itu terkunci.

Atau memang sengaja dikunci?

Menguncang-guncangkan _handle_ pintu seraya berusaha untuk membukanya. "Jangan-jangan…" lirihnya.

Secepat kilat Nara meraih _handle_ pintu di pintu masuk yang lain. Dan sudah kedua kalinya ia memeriksa dan hasilnya sama. Semua terkunci. Gadis itu menghela napas. Sesak terasa semakin sesak. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pada layar besar ponselnya dan mengetik nama '_Appa_' di pencaharian kontak. Ia terdiam berpikir seribu kali.

Apa yang akan ia katakan? Apa yang ia adukan?

Tidak mungkin juga kalau tiba-tiba ia berkata "_Appa, _Junhong dibunuh. Dan sekarang pembunuhnya berkeliaran di sekolah tapi sekarang aku sedang terkunci didalam gedung sekolah. Aku harus bagaimana?". Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin polisi bisa menyelamatkanku. Haah~ kenapa semua pahlawan selalu tidak tepat waktu!" pekik Nara.

Kembali ia mengetuk mesin pencahari kontak dengan nama sahabatnya, Namjoo. Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana. Sekali lagi ia mencoba dan hasilnya masih sama. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas panjang. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia mengetuk mesin pencahari kontak dan mengetik nama Daehyun disana. Sangat-sangat berharap bahwa seseorang itu bisa membantunya. Nara mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gelisah. Gelisah kalau tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab panggilannya.

"_Yoboseyo! Jung Daehyun imnida. Maaf aku sibuk. Kau bisa meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi…"_

Biib!

Nara ternganga. Ia tak menyangka kalau pesan suara Daehyun yang menjawab. Untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali menghubungi Namjoo dan hasilnya nihil sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Namjoo.

"_Kau bisa menghubungiku segera? Aku yakin kau tidak sedang sibuk Joo-ya. Sekarang aku dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bohong. Cepat hubungi aku segera!"_

* * *

Begitu sepi dan sunyi. Keadaan koridor sekolah yang biasanya tidak apa-apa sekarang menurutnya sedikit horor dan mengancam. Dinginnya udara yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela kelas menembus koridor lalu, masuk lewat celah-celat kain bajunya dan seolah menghujam sejuta kebekuan kedalam pori-pori kulitnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

"Hah~ mereka lama sekali sih?!" gerutu seorang pria bertubuh cukup tegap dibalik payung birunya. "Hujan mulai menggila. Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi akurat sekali untung saja aku bawa payung ini. Sebaiknya aku tunggu didalam gedung sekolah saja."

* * *

Langkah Nara terhenti seketika ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang suaranya menuju kearahnya. Dengan langkah seribu buru-buru ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu ruang kelas. Dadanya sesak dan ngilu. Rasa takut kini menguasai pergerakannya.

"_Tidak ada orang yang dapat kau percaya. Setan bisa dimana saja bahkan, peri gigi pun dapat menjadi setan. Termasuk Appa. Arasseo?"_

Suara batinnya berkecamuk. Ia memang tidak tahu siapa yang akan datang, tetapi disaat seperti ini kecurigaan besar sangat diperlukan untuk melindungi nyawa jika nyawa itu masih dibutuhkan. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang hanya sebagai murid SMA saja tidak akan mampu untuk menghakimi siapa-siapa.

Halooo! Ini bukan salah satu episode dari serial _Detective Conan _yang terkenal itu. Musuh atau kawankah dia siapa yang tahu. Dan lagi, masih terlalu dini untuk dapat menghapus tanda tanya besar ini.

Deruan napasnya seolah membuat ruang kelas itu seperti menghimpit tubuhnya. Bersandar di pintu tanpa merubah posisi se-inchi pun membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti mayat yang masih segar.

Apa keteraumaannya membuatnya lupa akan sifat alamiahnya sebagai makhluk hidup?

Atau dia sekarang memang sudah bersiap untuk menyambut dewa kematian?

Mukanya memucat.

* * *

Langkahan kaki itu semakin lama terdengar lebih berisik seperti, suara gesekan benda dengan lantai seketika menghenyakkan dan menyadarkannya. Semakin jelas suara itu, maka semakin kencang pula degupan jantung Nara. Dadanya seakan ingin meledak.

Nyeri.

Linu.

Entahlah apakah dengan memejamkan mata dapat menghilangkan ketegangan itu?

Siapapun dia semoga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Nara.

Untungnya, suara itu semakin memudar dan hilang. Akan tetapi, Nara belum cukup lega karena bisa saja seseorang yang diluar sana memang berniat buruk dan itu hanya tipuan trik untuk memancingnya keluar. Dengan perlahan Nara mulai menempelkan pipi kanannya dengan lantai. Menyipitkan mata kirinya dan mulai melihat dari bawah celah pintu.

Kosong. Syukurlah.

Masih penasaran Nara mengulangi pengecekan kembali dari arah yang berlawanan.

Masih kosong.

Karena masih penasaran dia mulai mengeser kepalanya mendekati dinding. Nara terpaku. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia tangkap dengan matanya. Tak pelak ada sepatu yang bersembunyi dari samping pintu. Seketika Nara seolah sudah tertangkap basah. Tubuhnya merinding hebat. Otak, hati dan jiwanya mulai bertentangan. Jiwanya menggebu-gebu ingin diselamatkan, tetapi hatinya kacau sehingga, membuat kerja otaknya tidak berjalan mulus.

* * *

Orang misterius yang berdiri disamping pintu itu mulai bergerak. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengintip melalui celah bawah pintu dari luar. Apa Nara sudah ketahuan? Tamatlah kau Choi Nara..

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Sengaja bikin dikit cz pengen tahu apa FF ini nice apa gak.. apa kalian penasaran? siapa yaw orang yang bikin Nara merinding itu?.. jangan lupa review yaw teman-teman karena review kalian dapat menjadi energi bagi author ^_**


	3. Chapter 3: Misguided

ORANG misterius itu bangkit dan langsung meraih _handle_ pintu dihadapannya tanpa basa-basi. Sedikit memberikan peraduan kecil antara pintu dengan dinding. Lantas membiarkan sejenak udara memenuhi sudut ruang sebelum akhirnya menyeret sekantong plastik hitam besar kedalam kelas. Entahlah apa isinya. Nara hanya dapat menangkap setiap suara yang ditimbulkan oleh aktivitas orang misterius itu yang tak jauh dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Berharap tempat itu adalah tempat teraman. Entah mengapa bilik di bawah podium meyakinkannya untuk menaruh sedikit harapan kehidupan? Memilih bersembunyi dengan meringkuk seraya tangan kirinya menggenggam kedua sepatunya. Mungkin sepatu itu sedikit berisik bila digunakan untuk menggambil langkah cepat ketika hendak bersembunyi tadi.

Tiap bulir keringat mengelus-elus seluruh kulitnya. Padahal diluar masih hujan tapi Nara tetap berkeringat.

* * *

**Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah**

* * *

Sepertinya Nara kali ini berhasil lolos dari maut. Karena, orang misterius itu tidak berkeliling dan menaruh curiga sehingga, setelah meletakkan kantong hitam besar itu ia langsung pergi dan menutup pintu kembali.

Untunglah.

Gadis itu mulai mengendorkan otot-otot tegangnya. Lalu meletakkan sepasang sepatu sneakersnya di lantai dengan hati-hati. Bekas tancapan kuku di telapak tangan dan rambut-rambut yang kini bersatu karena keringat dinginnya menggambarkan betapa ngerinya gadis itu. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar dan mendekati sekantong plastik hitam besar yang di tinggalkan orang tadi. Nara yang penasaran berniat membuka isinya. Menelan salivanya dan kedua mata yang begitu fokus dan serius merupakan kuda-kuda yang ia keluarkan terlebih dahulu.

"_Semoga ini bukan yang aku takutkan," _suara hati Nara seolah mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Ketakutan Nara adalah ketika ternyata jasad Junhong yang ia dapatkan. Tanpa berniat untuk menumbangkan kaki kecilnya, Nara tetap berdiri seraya menyibak setiap lembar plastik yang menghalangi bentuk isinya.

* * *

Nara terbelalak. Rasa perih matanya yang tidak berkedip tidak dirasakannya lagi, karena rasa itu sudah turun di dadanya lebih tepatnya di hatinya. Sebuah takdir gila sedang menghujam jantungnya. Kakinya kini sekarang hanyalah kumpulan tulang yang tak berotot sehingga membuatnya terjatuh lemas dengan mata yang terus menatap satu objek, Namjoo, sahabatnya yang bersimbah darah. Luka gorokan yang mengakhiri hidup Namjoo menganga. Ingin sekali rasanya menjerit histeris, namun entah mengapa suaranya menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Sosok mengenaskan Namjoo menariknya ke beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ponselnya berkali-kali di serbu oleh panggilan Namjoo. Dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari kalau kali ini Namjoo tidak main-main. Nara menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa bersuara. Sulit memang, tapi apa boleh buat jika, tidak begitu dia akan ketahuan dan mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan Junhong dan Namjoo.

* * *

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Nara mendekati jasad Kim Namjoo. Memandangi wajah mengenaskan Namjoo.

"Kenapa jadi begini?"

Sekilas dalam benaknya ia ingin sahabatnya itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak di pahami Namjoo alasannya. Entah mengapa malam mengerikan ini terjadi. Alasan kuat apa yang tengah memburu mereka malam itu?

Waktu ternyata sudah memakan kehangatan tubuh Namjoo. Nara dapat merasakannya dari pipi Namjoo yang ia sentuh dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Refleks kedua tangannya langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ia masih tidak dapat menghilangkan isakan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar isakan itu hilang karena, sudah tak ada gunanya menangis sekarang. Kemudian, ia membenarkan posisi Namjoo, menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, meluruskan kakinya dan mendekapkan kedua tangan yang satu dengan yang lain.

"Kau harus tetap terlihat cantik, Joo-_ya. _Bersabarlah aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasakan ini sendiri," ujar Nara dengan mata yang menyala. Lalu melepas blazer seragamnya dan menutup wajah mayat Kim Namjoo dengan itu.

* * *

Dengan hati-hati, Nara melangkah keluar. Berusaha membebaskan diri dari misteri di sekolahnya. Melihat kekanan dan kekiri, kedepan dan kebelakang, kesunyian setiap sudut gedung membuatnya gelisah menjadi semakin dan semakin gelisah. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai menyerah pada degupan jantungnya. Ketakutan itu membuatnya cepat lelah. Dan kelelahan memakan energi dalam tubuhnya sehingga, Nara memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Dan membuka kotak cadangan energinya untuk ia gunakan selanjutnya. Tanpa ia sadar seseorang telah menyentuh bahunya. Spontan Nara tersentak kebelakang. Menangkis tangan baja yang ia sangka 'orang itu'.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! _Tenanglah aku Bang Yongguk."

Nara terdiam, pikirannya bermain. Apakah ia harus percaya dengan orang didepannya. Orang yang sempat menarik simpatinya sesaat ketika upacara penyambutan siswa baru 1 tahun yang lalu. Bang Yongguk salah satu perwakilan dari murid senior yang memberikan sambutan untuk adik-adik kelasnya. Garis tajam wajahnya membuat sorang Choi Nara yang cuek tak mengedipkan mata. Sesaat Nara seakan terbawa arus pesonanya. Tetapi, simpati itu malah berujung duka. Duka yang amat lara ketika ternyata Bang Yongguk mengencani Kim Namjoo, gadis yang duduk didepannya yang secara otomatis menjadi sahabatnya. Tak terlalu sakit atau perih hanya awan mendung sesaat menutupi matahari hatinya ketika Namjoo menlponnya malam-malam dan mengatakan, "Yongguk _Sunbae-nim _menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Oh Tuhan~ suara petir yang selalu mengagetkan Nara bahkan tidak mampu menandingi suara Namjoo kala itu. _Shock_. Nara tiba-tiba terpaku seolah waktu berhenti sejenak. Tanpa ia sadari ponsel yang menempel di telinganya perlahan menurun menjauhi telinganya.

Jentikan jari Bang Yongguk akhirnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya.

"_Sunbae-nim._"

"_Mian_ aku mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya ingin berteduh karena diluar hujannya deras sekali," bubuh Bang Yongguk santai.

Nara tak menjawab. Ia masih mengumpulkan jiwanya yang tercecer sesaat.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau masuk kemari?" balas Nara dengan cepat.

"Maksudmu masuk ke gedung ini?! Eem, aku lewat pintu belakang yang dekat dengan lapangan base.."

Belum selesai Bang Yongguk melengkapi kalimatnya, Nara melesat secepat kilat menuju arah pintu yang dimaksud. Dan tanpa mengetahui apa alasannya Bang Yongguk mengikuti Nara.

Dengan memaksa, Nara membuka pintu yang dimaksud. "Kenapa tidak terbuka?"

Bang Yongguk yang mendengarnya terkejut. "Mustahil!? Tadi aku pintu ini terbuka kok," jelasnya seraya membantu Nara membukakan pintu tersebut.

Sementara Bang Yongguk yang masih asik mengoyang-goyangkan pintu belakang berwarna abu-abu dengan dua daun pintu yang terbuat dari aluminium tersebut, Nara dengan perlahan mundur teratur. Pandangannya menajam, menghujamkan seribu kecurigaannya pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Iris matanya mengecil ketika retinanya menangkap objek yang mengejutkan jantungnya. Sepatu Bang Yongguk mirip dengan sepatu orang yang hampir menangkapnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Hah! Apa ada yang sengaja bermain kucing-kucingan di malam-malam begini?"

"Kau..,"

Pangkasan Nara membuat Bang Yongguk menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu, menoleh dan memandang Nara dengan serius. "_Ya_! Apa aku masih terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang suka bermain permainan bodoh ini?" jawab Bang Yongguk dengan suara dalamnya.

Nara hanya membisu setelah suara berat Bang Yongguk melontarkan sebuat pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan jawaban apa-apa. Kalau bukan Bang Yongguk pelakunya mengapa ia mengutus Moon Jongup untuk memberitahu adiknya untuk bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah tadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Nara secara formal.

"Nara_-ssi!"_

Nara menarik pandangan fokusnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara, "_Ne_?"

"Sampaikan pada Junhong jam setengah sebelas nanti pelatih ingin bertemu dengan dia," papar Moon Jongup, teman sekelas Nara, salah satu pemain di tim inti Oksan Football Club.

"Hanya anak manja itu? Kau tidak?"

Jongup berdehem. Menyudutkan bibirnya yang membiru. Membiru seperti habis berkelahi atau hanya perselisihan ringan antara lelaki karena, hanya luka itu yang tampak. Luka yang dengan jelas didapatkannya tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Dan Nara hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tanpa berkomen, karena ia tak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. Dehem-an Moon Jongup membuatnya sedikit penasaran, tetapi juga menciptakan sebuah dinding besar yang bertuliskan "Dilarang Mencari Tahu". Ditambah lagi sepertinya aneh kalau masih belum akrab terlalu mengurusi urusan orang.

* * *

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sementara tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan anda setelah nada berikut."_

Biip.

"Nara-_ya_, _jigeum neon eodiya_? Jangan bilang kau masih disekolah!? Cih! Sial! Kumohon sekarang bersembunyilah dan jangan keluar sebelum aku menyuruhmu! Dan tolong jangan biarkan Junhong menjemputmu! Aku akan segera menjemputmu! Kumohon tunggu aku!", laki-laki bersurai coklat terang itu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan segera. Lalu, bergegas memacu motor hijau besarnya. Menerjang angin malam yang menusuk kulit coklatnya. Dengan tatapan nanarnya laki-laki itu membelah jalanan yang sedikit lengang.

Laki-laki itu masih menaruh harapan. Berdoa sepanjang jalan agar ia bukanlah seorang pahlawan kesiangan. Kini ia tak peduli dengan speedometernya. Tak peduli jika ada polisi yang mengejarnya karena _ngebut_ dimalam hari. Tak peduli jika ia harus celaka. Tujuannya hanya satu, Choi Nara, kekasihnya dan Choi Junhong, adik Nara.

* * *

"A, a, apa _Sunbae-nim _tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Choi Junhong dan Kim Namjoo?", ucap Nara terbatah-batah.

"Nah, itu lah mengapa aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau tahu Junhong dimana?", balas Bang Yongguk santai.

"Namjoo?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak itu," balas Bang Yongguk sinis.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Entah nama Kim Namjoo seakan menggoyahkan pertahanan hati Bang Yongguk yang sudah lama tertutup soal wanita. Ya, Kim Namjoo lah yang membuat Bang Yongguk tidak ingin mencoba-coba untuk jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Nyali Bang Yongguk tak sejantan suaranya yang meluluhkan banyak wanita.

"_Mianhae, Sunbae-nim_. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah aku tahu maksudmu. Tak perlu diteruskan."

Ingatan itu masih lekat dipikiran Bang Yongguk. Seolah kalimat-kalimat itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Tanpa ia sadari ingatan itu membuatnya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Wanita hanya membuat hatinya sakit dan semakin sakit jika diingat. Sementara itu, Nara terhenyak ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat muda yang berantakan sedang mengacungkan sebalok kayu dengan ujung yang sudah menghitam karena mungkin diambil dari tempat pembakaran di belakang sekolah, lalu laki-laki itu mendekatkan jari telunjuk kirinya dibibirnya. Seakan mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu untuk tetap diam. Nara yang tak tahu harus apa hanya menuruti perintah tersebut.

Jung Daehyun, laki-laki itu mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebalok kayu dengan sekuat tenaga dan mendaratkannya tepat diantara kepala dan tengkuk Bang Yongguk. Seketika, Bang Yongguk tergeletak di lantai. Dengan cepat Daehyun membuang sebalok kayu itu dan menarik Nara lalu mendekapnya. Mendekap begitu erat dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan cintanya.

"Ku kira aku sudah terlambat," ujar Daehyun yang masih mendekap Nara. Nara yang terlalu _shock_ masih mematung dan tak bisa membalas dekapan kekasihnya.

Akan tetapi, pukulan dahsyat Jung Daehyun belum sepenuhnya melumpuhkan Bang Yongguk. Jari-jari langsing laki-laki itu masih bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk bangkit walaupun, tubuhnya tidak berdiri dengan tegap. Berkali-kali tubuhnya terhuyung kesana-kemari. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa pria itu langsung melayangkan tendangannya kearah Daehyun atau lebih tepatnya kearah Nara. Hantaman yang ia terima membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan dengan jelas objek yang ia tangkap. Spontan Daehyun mendorong Nara kearah lain dan membuat gadis itu terdorong kebelakang. Karena aksinya alhasil perutnya menerima tendangan dari Bang Yongguk sehingga, membuatnya terjatuh. Dengan cepat Yongguk menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding agar ia tetap berdiri. Sementara Daehyun memegang perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"_Ya, _Jung Daehyun-_ah_! _Neo micheo_.."

Daehyun mengeram sambil melayangkan sebuah bogeman mentahnya kearah Bang Yongguk, mantan ketua tim OFC (Oksan Football Club) yang kini menjadi pelatih tim inti OFC. Spontan Choi Nara membuang muka, matanya tak bernyali besar jika melihat kekerasan seperti itu. Suara tubuh yang ambruk dilantai yang dengan jelas ia tangkap. Jung Daehyun masih berdiri didekat tubuh Bang Yongguk sambil terus mengatur napasnya. Sakit diperutnya tiba-tiba lenyap ketika melihat objek di pojok yang memalingkan mukanya. Laki-laki itu mendekati Nara. Gilanya, dia melihat tetesan air yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Tidak salah lagi kalau gadis yang dicintainya menangis. Daehyun hanya memeluk Nara. Menenangkannya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Jun, Junho, hong.. Junhong.. da, dan.. Nam, Namjoo.. me, mereka..," isak Nara di dada bidang Daehyun.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?"

Isakan Nara semakin menjadi. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada bidang Jung Daehyun. Menjenggut keras blazer hitam Jung Daehyun.

* * *

Daehyun terus memapah tubuh Nara yang lemas untuk berjalan. Sebenarnya Nara tidak terlalu lemas. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat, hanya saja Daehyun tidak mau melepaskan Nara untuk terakhir kalinya. Koridor hanya dipenuh suara tapakan sepatu mereka. Sepi dan sunyi. Terkadang kau harus waspada dengan suasana tenang, karena tenang tidak selamanya aman ataupun inspiratif.

Keduanya saling membalas kebisuan. Wajah Nara masih sembab karena menangis tadi. Kini Daehyun telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kim Namjoo dan Choi Junhong.

"Maaf ya," lirih Daehyun. Nara hanya menggeleng. Gadis itu masih _shock_.

Langkah panjang Daehyun mulai menyesuaikan langkah kecil Nara. Menyamakan kecepatannya dengan Nara. Memapahnya sampai keluar gedung. Laki-laki itu mengarahkannya pada pintu masuk utama gedung SMA Oksan.

"Kenapa lewat sini? Bukannya pintu depan terkunci?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang berhujan-hujan dan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah lewat pintu depan. Pria yang sangat tidak asing dimata keduanya.

"Himchan-_ie Hyung_?"

"_Sunbae-nim_?" lirih Nara.

* * *

Himchan tak menyadari ada orang didalam gedung sekolah. Ketajaman matanya tidak dapat menangkap objek dengan jelas akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam didepan laptop kesayangannya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah.

"Himchan-_ie Hyung_?"

"_Sunbae-nim_?"

"Kalian?" heran Himchan. "Kalian sedang apa? Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan kalian melakukan itu di sekolah? Nara kau?"

Kehebohan Kim Himchan, mantan ketua klub jurnalistik, senior yang dekat dengan Nara, sekaligus sahabat Bang Yongguk membuat keduanya mulai kesal. Mehujamkan ribuan tanda tanya pada keduanya yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" bentak Daehyun seketika. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya datang untuk menjemput Nara."

"Tapi kenapa kalian berantakan sekali? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Himchan. "Dan.. Nara kenapa kau pucat sekali. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana," gumam Nara.

Seketika tubuh Nara meresot kebawah. Daehyun yang sedari tadi memapahnya terkejut. Begitupula dengan Himchan yang menangkap kejadian barusan ikut memekik kaget.

"_Gwenchana_?" suara Himchan dan Daehyun serempak.

"Biarkan aku duduk sebentar. Lututku gemetar."

Daehyun perlahan mendudukan Nara seadaanya. Ya, seadaanya hanya beralaskan lantai dingin.

* * *

Himchan membeku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Nara dan Daehyun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya begitu terobsesi pada Choi Nara.

"Lalu mayat Namjoo dan Junhong dimana?"

"Aku tidak menemukan Junhong sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu seberapa parah lukanya," jelas Nara sambil terisak. Air matanya kembali keluar.

Hujan yang awalnya hanya berupa rinai halus kemudian menjadi deras. Dan akhirnya menjinak kembali meninggalkan uap di kaca-kaca. Membekukan lantai. Dan membekukan hati ketiganya. Memberikan teka-teki yang menyebalkan.

Menelan bulat-bulat udara dingin di sekitarnya. Menyeka air mata. Dan mulai berpikir jernih. Seketika Nara seakan tersentak akan satu hal. Hal sepele yang dapat memberikan fakta lain tentang kejanggalan yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh dirinya saja. Kenyataan ia sadari adalah orang yang menikam Choi Junhong dan yang menggorok Kim Namjoo adalah orang yang berbeda.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Kajja kajja review reader-ssi, salam manis dari author muah hihihi**


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway

"PEMBUNUHNYA bukan hanya satu orang," gumam Nara dengan mata yang tertuju pada satu titik serta otaknya yang bermain mengikuti semua petunjuk yang tidak ia sadarinya. Lalu perlahan bangkit dan menjauh dari kedua laki-laki dihadapannya.

* * *

**Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?" heran Himchan.

"Bukankah ini sudah selesai," balas Daehyun.

"Tidak," pungkas Nara. "Ini belum selesai. Masih ada satu pembunuh yang sedang berkeliaran sekarang."

Kedua laki-laki itu hanya mematung tak membalas apapun.

"Pembunuh Namjoo berbeda dengan pembunuh Junhong," paparnya ringan.

Ini semakin membuat kedua lawan bicaranya terheran-heran. Sungguh ini adalah malam yang rumit bagi seorang Choi Nara. Ia harus memecahkan misteri ini disaat ia sebenarnya harus berduka atas kematian adik sematawayangnya dan juga sahabatnya Kim Namjoo.

"Aku melihat pelaku yang membunuh Junhong memegang pisau dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan, aku menemukan luka sayatan di leher Namjoo yang tersayat dari leher kanan ke kiri. Itu berarti pelakunya pengguna tangan kiri."

Keduanya kini melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kim Himchan

"_Ya_! Aku baru datang dan badanku basah terkena hujan mana mungkin aku menjadi tersangkanya. Lagi pula aku penguna tangan kanan. Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah siapa yang membunuh Namjoo, kan?" seru Himchan yang terpojokkan oleh tuduhan secara tak langsung.

"_Ya_! Mungkin saja pembunuhnya _ambidexterity_," tutur Himchan cepat. "Yongguk bukan seorang _ambidex.._," suara Himchan terhenti seketika. Dan sedetik kemudian Himchan tertawa tiba-tiba, "_Ya_! Nara-_ya_, apa kau sudah menyadarinya?"

Nara langsung bisa menangkap maksud dari setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kim Himchan. Perlahan membukan rahangnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "_Oppa_,.. aku.. mencurigaimu," tuduh Nara pada kekasihnya.

Jung Daehyun sebenarnya pengguna tangan kanan, tapi tangan kirinya lebih kuat dari tangan kanannya. Sehingga untuk beberapa kesempatan laki-laki itu sangat mengandalkan tangan kirinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya sambil terdiam sejenak sebelum dia akhirnya tersenyum menyeringai yang menakutkan.

"Kau benar-benar pintar, _Chagi_," kata Daehyun. "Soojung tidak salah memilihmu sebagai wakilnya karena kau memang berbakat dalam bidang ini. Sepertinya kau mewarisi bakat ayahmu."

"Cih! Siaal! Haah~ Yaa Tuhan kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dia," keluh Himchan.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepatlah melarikan diri karena permainan sesungguhnya akan segera di mulai," ujar Jung Daehyun.

Nara ingin menangis tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Kelenjar air matanya kini mengalami kekeringan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Kekasihnya adalah pembunuh Kim Namjoo. Dan pembunuh itu selama ini berada di sisinya. Bahkan dia membantu membunuh Yongguk yang menjadi tersangka pertama. Kenapa? Kenapa Jung Daehyun harus melakukan itu semua? Apa sebenarnya motif pembunuhan oleh kedua pria itu? Kenapa kedua pembunuh harus saling membunuh? Apa yang mereka cari? Apa yang mereka cari berbeda? Dia terus terheran-heran dengan semua alibi yang di tangkapnya.

"_Ya_! Daehyun-_ah_, _wae_? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?" kesal Himchan seraya mencengkram seragam Daehyun.

Himchan benar-benar geram terlebih lagi ketika Jung Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan dan malah hanya menyeringai. Tangan kanan Himchan sudah terkepal dan terangkat setinggi wajah juniornya itu. Daehyun hanya membalas tatapan amarah seniornya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"_Hyung_, pergilah selamatkan kekasihku sebisamu! _Kajja_! Kita bermain petak umpet sekarang," kata Daehyun tenang.

"Aargh~ Yaa Tuhaaaaan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" kesal Kim Himchan pada kenyataannya seraya melepaskan cengkramannya dari seragam Daehyun.

Ketidakpercayaan terus meraung di pikiran Nara dan Himchan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jadi sekarang aku harus menjauhi orang yang aku percayai untuk menjaga cintaku karna dia seorang pembunuh dan malah berpaling pada senior playboy yang tidak pernah benar-benar serius soal cinta? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Choi Nara saat Himchan mulai menarik tangannya untuk mengajaknya menyelamatkan diri dengan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Jung Daehyun.

Tubuh Nara terhuyung kesamping larinya pun terbatah-batah karena matanya masih belum terlepas dari sosok laki-laki yang berdiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya, Jung Daehyun. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan akhirnya dia menoleh kesamping untuk melihat kekasihnya itu pergi. Keempat bola mata itu saling bertemu, saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Waktu di rasakan Nara berjalan seakan melambat bagaikan sebuah _slow motion_ dalam sebuah film. Dinginnya malam tak bisa menandingi dinginnya tatapan Daehyun. Pemuda yang dikenalnya memang dingin, namun tak sedingin saat ini.

Akhirnya Daehyun bergerak kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah Nara dan Himchan. Dan seketika rasa takut dalam diri Choi Nara menyeruak keluar. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia masih ingin melihat ibu dan ayahnya. Memalingkan pandangannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga bersama Himchan. Menyeiramakan langkahnya dengan seniornya. Yang hanya dipikirannya kali ini berusaha untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menyelamatkan diri.

Mereka sudah berlari sejauh mungkin serta mencari pintu keluar yang mungkin terbuka. Entah berapa menit itu semua berlalu. Keduanya sudah mulai kualahan sendiri.

Menyadari wajah dan bibir pucat Nara Himchan melepaskan coat yang dikenakannya. "Pakailah jangan membuat tubuh kecilmu itu sakit! Sedikit basah memang, tapi lebih baik seperti ini daripada hanya menggunakan kemaja saja," perintah Himchan sambil memasangkan coat coklatnya pada Nara.

Himchan berusaha membuka semua pintu yang ada di sekitar mereka tapi nihil. Daehyun,.. Ah sebaiknya jangan menyebut namanya karena ini masih sulit di terima oleh Nara dan Himchan. Pelakunya benar-benar tidak ingin kelinci-kelincinya dapat dengan mudah meloloskan diri. Semua pintu di gedung sekolah sukses di _handle _olehnya.

"Ah, aku punya ide kita pancing saja alarm kebakaran yang ada di dapur kantin dengan api dengan begitu otomatis kita bisa memanggil pasukan pemadam kebakaran kemari dan mereka pasti bisa menolong kita," ujar Himchan lirih

Ide Himchan membuat bola mata Nara membulat sempurna, "Ide bagus. Ayo!"

Keduanya berlari menuju kantin, tapi setiap ada pintu ataupun belokan mereka memperlambat laju kaki mereka menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan masih aman. Kesunyian gedung sekolah teramaikan oleh suara langkah kaki mereka sungguh terdengar jelas. Lorong-lorong sekolah benar-benar menakutkan bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

Di perpustakaan seorang murid laki-laki malah tertidur pulas. Pemuda imut bersurai hitam itu mulai membuka sebelah matanya dan kemudian membuka matanya yang sebelah lagi. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya tanpa mengangkat dagunya dari atas meja.

"Aku ketiduran lagi. Aku terlalu bersemangat belajar."

Lalu Youngjae memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Ia hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah yang berlawanan dari sebelumnya. Hah~ apa ini yang dilakukan oleh orang pintar tapi bodoh saat sedang mengantuk. Yoo Youngjae nama itulah yang tertulis di pin namanya.

* * *

"Itu dia," pekik Nara lirih

"Kita butuh sesuatu untuk memanjat."

"Akan aku ambilkan kursi dari kantin."

"_Jamkkan_!"

"_Wae_?"

"Hati-hati!"

Nara hanya tersenyum penuh pikiran. Lalu, pergi untuk mengambil sebuah kursi di kantin dan kembali dengan cepat. Himchan menerima kursi yang di sodorkan kepadanya dan meletakkannya di bawah alarm tepat. Tiba-tiba lampu mati seketika. Mereka mulai melihat kesekeliling. Mereka menggidik ketakutan. Deruan napas tak karuan menyeruak dari hidung masing-masing. Dengan buru-buru Himchan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku rasa aku membawa pemantik di sekitar sini."

Mendengar itu Nara juga ikut membantu mencarikannya di dalam saku coat Himchan yang dikenakannya. Di saat-saat seperti ini pemikiran orang terkadang akan bisa singkron meski salah satu tak perlu mengatakan dengan jelas maksudnya. Dan benar pemantik itu ada di saku coat Himchan. Karena aksi pencariannya barusan Nara merasa melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah memberikan pemantik itu. Setelah memberikan pemantik itu ia baru menengok apa yang terjatuh tadi. Nara berjongkok dan mulai meraba lantai dingin dapur karena matanya masih belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan. Ketemu. Gadis itu memungut benda berwarna hitam itu dari lantai. Hitam. Mungkin karena benda itu sangat gelap di ruangan yang gelap. Perlahan matanya mulai bisa menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan. Anting. Ya, benda itu adalah anting. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah anting itu terlihat sangat familiar dimatanya. Pikirannya kini bermain kembali. Otaknya mulai menguras semua memorinya.

"_Noona, aku pergi dulu."_

"_Ya! Noona, Andwe!"_

"_Noona, mian."_

"_Noona, nan museowo."_

"Junhong-_ah_?" gumam Nara.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan adiknya. Anting itu memang mirip sekali dengan anting yang sering dipakai Choi Junghong. Lalu kenapa anting itu bisa ada disana? Ah tidak lebih tepatnya kenapa anting itu bisa menempel di coat Himchan _Sunbae-nim_? Dia berpikir keras. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke arah sepatu Himchan. Sepatunya bersih. Ia teringat kata-kata Himchan.

"_Ya! Aku baru datang dan badanku basah terkena hujan mana mungkin aku menjadi tersangkanya…"_

Nara menggidik ketakutan matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Gadis itu masih belum beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Dia kini benar-benar merasa dirinya begitu bodoh sampai-sampai dia harus terjebak dan tidak bisa memihak siapa yang benar.

"Ah susah sekali ini masih terlalu jauh," keluh Himchan.

"_Sunbae-nim_?"

Himchan hanya berdehem ringan.

"Kenapa lengan kanan _coat_mu tidak basah?"

Himchan hanya berdehem tak menggubris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berlari dibawah hujan dengan menyisakan bagian kering dibajumu?"

Himchan terdiam. Aksinya memancing alarm kebakaran terhenti. Pemuda itu kini mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan juniornya yang kritis.

"Apa kau benar-benar datang dari luar atau.."

"Atau sebenarnya tidak pernah keluar meninggalkan gedung ini."

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

_KET:_

_nan museowo = aku takut_

* * *

**maaf ya baru aku update~ sebenernya aku punya masalah sama ceritanya, setelah aku baca ulang eh malah tangan keasikan nambah-nambahin cerita alhasil FF agak berubah dari cerita sebelumnya. itulah kenapa pcyismine-_ssi_ tanya padahal nih FF udah nyampek 9 chapter, emang udah aku update sampek 9 chapter DULUNYA tapi aku hapus lagi karna ada perubahan disana-sini, bagi yang nunggu2 banget sampek aku PHPin bertahun2 dari 2014 dan sekarang udah taun 2017 (dari tahunnya udah 3 tahun tapi kalo dari bulannya 2 tahun lebih sekian) maaf ya reader-_ssi_~~~~ FF nya selesai kok cuma tingga nunggu aku update satu persatu ajin hehehe, mohon di review yaw readerku yang aku sayang hohoho**


	5. Chapter 5: Chance

"_OMO_!" kata Youngjae yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari meja. "Aku lupa memberi makan ikan Koi pembawa keberuntunganku. Ikan Koi ayah dataaaang!"

Youngjae bergegas pulang dan melewati jembatan penghubung perpustakaan dengan gedung utama. Youngjae merasakan bulu kudunya merinding. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian sedikit mengusap tengkuknya. Tapi dengan cepat ia berusaha berpikir positif.

* * *

**Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah**

* * *

Jung Daehyun yang berada di sebuah ruang kelas membidik bidang target dengan anak panah mainan sambil menyipitkan kedua mata tajamnya. Dan melepaskannya. Ia membuka pesan yang ia terima dari _smartphone_nya. Menyeringai lagi. Lagi-lagi sebuah berita bagus baginya sedang menunggu. Ia melangkah mendekati dinding yang terpasang sebuah bidang target dengan sebuah foto gadis manis yang penuh dengan beberapa anak panah mengenainya.

"Malam ini kau milikku… Choi Nara," ujarnya pada foto tersebut.

* * *

Himchan, laki-laki tampan nan putih itu turun ke lantai lalu menarik kursi yang di injaknya tadi menjauhi tempat Nara berjongkok. Himchan melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk dikursi tersebut.

"_Sunbae-nim_?" lirih Nara.

Himchan mendengus dan menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar pintar Choi Nara tapi kali ini kau kurang cepat menyadarinya."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

"_Ne_."

"Aku hanya tertarik untuk bermain detektif-detektifan bersamamu. Kita benar-benar perlu menggunakan otak kita dalam bermain kali ini, bukan?", ujar Himchan. "Huaa! Ini seru sekali. Aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai tugas esai musim panasku. Akan aku beri judul _Petak Umpet di Malam Musim Semi_," seringai Himchan.

Sudah sewajarnya suasana seperti ini sangat di sukai seorang Kim Himchan, seorang mahasiswa jurusan perfilman. Dibawah nama penulis cerpen di dunia maya StrongBabe laki-laki itu menungankan semua imajinasi liarnya akan misteri. Yah, hasil-hasil karyanya memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Hampir semua karyanya selalu menjadi perbincangan netizen.

"Eem~ atau _Suara Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah _saja ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau gila."

"Aku gila?! Hump!", laki-laki itu menahan tawanya di ujung lidahnya. "Kalau aku gila lalu kekasihmu apa?", balas Himchan yang tak butuh jawaban. "Wah~ aktris baru sepertimu sudah berbicara lancang pada sutradara sepertiku ya. Nara-_ssi_, itu benar-benar membuatku terluka. Apa lebih baik aku mengakhirnya sekarang saja ya?" tambah Himchan serius.

Nara tak membuka mulutnya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya sekarang. Ini terlalu sulit baginya untuk merangkai kata-kata. Otak, hati dan mulutnya kini tidak singkron. Bingung. _Shock_. Tidak percaya. Tapi dia harus percaya.

Kim Himchan terkekeh puas. "Aku bercanda. Kau itu milik Jung Daehyun. Dia yang akan mengurusmu selanjutnya. Dan aku hanya membantu mengarahkannya seperti skenario awal."

"Bukan Yongguk _sunbae-nim _tapi, Himchan _sunbae-nim _yang menusuk Junhong?"

"Hah?! Aku?"

Mata Nara tak berkedip.

"_Ya_! Lihatlah!", perintah Himchan seraya mendekati wajah Nara dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang diterbangkan di udara hingga celah-celah jari-jari tangannya ditembus cahaya rembulan dari jendela. "Ini adalah karya seni," ujarnya. "Jadi, kenapa aku harus mengotorinya dengan darah?" keluh Himchan.

Apa? Permainan apa lagi ini? Kalau bukan Bang Yongguk lalu siapa? Kalau begitu pembunuh sebenarnya masih berkeliaran? Dan kedua pembunuh dan seseorang sutrada pembunuhan ini sedang mengincar nyawa Choi Nara sekarang?

Himchan memperlihatkan beberapa kata yang tertulis di layar ponsel pintarnya pada gadis manis di depannya.

"Dia aman bersamaku. Aku menunggumu di dapur kantin. Cepatlah…" lirih Nara saat membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Himchan saat Nara mengambilkan kursi untuknya beberapa menit lalu.

"Untuk kali ini aku ingin berbaik hati padamu Nara-_ssi_," tuturnya pelan. "Sekarang pergilah sebelum Jung Daehyun datang!" terusnya. "Aku akan bilang padanya kalau tanganku tergelincir dan genggamanku terlepas begitu saja dan kau berhasil meloloskan diri," pungkasnya saat menyadari bahwa rahang bawah gadis di depannya itu bergetar cukup ketara.

Himchan kembali membantu Nara untuk bangun. Mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"_Uljima_! Nikmati saja permainan ini!"

Ya, Nara mulai menangis. Matanya berkilau indah.

"Sekarang pergilah!"

Menyadari gadis di depannya masih mematungkan diri membuat laki-laki bak Leonardo Dicaprio versi korea itu mengatakan "_Ppali_~" dengan memaksa.

Nara berbalik dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"_Eoh ne. Ya_! Nara-_ssi_, setelah keluar dari kantin jangan belok kiri karena, kau pasti akan langsung bertemu dengan pacarmu. Kalau seperti itu permainan petak umpet ini tidak akan seru," seru Himchan.

Gadis itu terus saja berlari. Tapi telinganya belum tuli. Kata-kata Himchan sudah ia proses dalam otaknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak boleh langsung percaya karena, mungkin saja Kim Himchan menjebaknya. Nara berhenti tepat di pertigaan lorong di depan kantin. Haruskah dia percaya pada Himchan atau tidak? Pikirannya sungguh sangat kalut. Menengadah sambil memejamkan mata menjadi pilihannya saat itu. Gila. Ini memang gila. Bahkan, ini lebih gila dari Liga Ivy yang akan berlangsung musim gugur nanti. Koridor yang begitu sepi membuat setiap langkahan kaki akan terdengar jelas. Senior Himchan benar. Nara membuka matanya dan mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula. Himchan tidak bohong memang terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kiri. Nara bergegas lari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Arah lurus yang ia pilih agar cepat sampai ke lantai dasar. Nara berlari dengan cepat sehingga membuat air matanya tertiup kebelakang serta rambut tanggunya terhempas mengikuti arah angin yang diterjang sang empunya.

* * *

"_Hyung_! Mana Nara?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau kurang cepat. Aku baru saja kehilangan dirinya beberapa menit lalu."

"Ah! Sial! _Waeyo_?!"

* * *

Nara baru sadar kalau letak Lab Kimia tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berpikir untuk menyalakan alarm kebakaran dari sana. Ia mengacak-ngacak Lab Kimia untuk mencari korek.

"Pasti ada. Pasti ada. Pasti ada," cerocosnya. "Nara, kau harus tenang. Tenang. Ini semua pasti akan berakhir."

Setelah beberapa laci dia buka akhirnya ketemu. Sebuah pemantik sederhana. Nara langsung menggeser salah satu meja tepat di bawah alarm yang tertancap di langit-langit. Mengambil sebuah kursi yang tertumpuk rapi di pinggir ruangan lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Hatinya masih was-was jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan diluar sebelum mulai melancarkan aksinya. Diluar aman. Intipnya dari kaca pintu.

* * *

Kim Himchan menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 untuk memeriksa bahwa semua pintu sudah terkunci. Jung Daehyun masih mencari kekasihnya dengan santai membuka satu persatu pintu dan melihat kedalam ruangan.

"_Daehyun-ah!"_

Walkie-talkie Daehyun berbunyi. "_Ne, __Hyung_?"

"_Gedung ini masih belum sepenuhnya kosong. Sepertinya kau harus mengurus seekor serangga lagi," _jawab Himchan diseberang sana.

"_Eoh, Gomawoyo, Hyung_."

Himchan berdiri tepat di depan pintu menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

"Ayolah~! Aku mohon berderinglah!"

Karena tubuhnya yang memang tak terlalu tinggi meskipun meja di tumpuk dengan kursi tetap saja langit-langit masih jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Se.. dikit.. la.. gi.."

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!'

Dan air pun menyembur seisi ruang Lab.

"Berhasil."

* * *

Youngjae masih asyik jalan santai menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

"Kebakaran?" gumamnya. "Huoooo! Aku harus cepat keluar aku tidak mau mati terpanggang."

Yoo Youngjae langsung melesat

* * *

"Hah! Bodoh! Dengan begini aku bisa tahu posisimu sekarang," seringai Daehyun.

* * *

Nara keluar dari Lab Kimia dalam keadaan cukup basah karena semburan air pemadam otomatis yang ia pancing. Gadis itu mulai bergerak menuruni tangga. Melewati beberapa ruang kelas. Tiba-tiba ia memperlambat langkahnya dan mengambil langkah mundur. Dan menoleh ke arah kiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada tongkat baseball di salah satu ruang kelas. Tanpa pikir panjang tongkat baseball yang bersandar di dinding itu langsung diambilnya. Saat akan pergi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pinjam sebentar. _Mian_," ujarnya singkat lalu membungkukkan badan seolah ia benar-benar akan meminjam dari seseorang dan pergi.

Haah~ ayolah! Tak perlu lakukan hal yang tidak perlu disaat seperti ini! Anggap saja itu fasilitas sekolah, oke!

* * *

Clingak-clinguk.

Menggenggam erat tongkat baseball dan mendekapnya dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya pucat. Rambut coklatnya sedikit tidak beraturan. Nara mengalami stress berat.

Setiap kali ada tikungan dia selalu berhenti dan mengintip ke sekeliling. Suara alarm kebakaran membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar suara lain selain bunyi berisik yang monoton. Ia perlahan menuruni tangga yang akan menuju ke lantai dasar. Baru dua anak tangga dipijaknya, tapi tiba-tiba sosok Daehyun muncul dari bawah tangga.

Sial! Suara berisik ini betul-betul merugikannya.

Dan sial! Kenapa orang yang tidak di harapkan malah muncul.

Nara mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun. Untungnya kepala Daehyun tertunduk sehingga dia belum sempat melihat Choi Nara yang berdiri di anak tangga paling atas. Nara kelabakan. Gadis itu langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju salah satu ruang kelas. Membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras. Sayangnya, mata Jung Daehyun terlalu tajam. Pemuda itu terlalu jeli. Dia menaruh curiga dengan salah satu pintu kelas karena matanya yang begitu tajam menangkap pergerakan pintu menutup secara perlahan yang cukup di sengaja. Sebenarnya, sulit untuk di curigai pergerakan pintu itu.

Iris kelam nan tajamnya kini terfokus pada pintu ruang kelas tempat Nara bersembunyi. Seketika bunyi alarm yang memekik kencang berhenti. Ini keuntungan bagi Daehyun untuk memanfaatkan telinganya yang juga tajam. Langkah kakinya perlahan mengarah ke pintu tersebut.

* * *

Nara menutup pintu dengan sangat-sangat perlahan lalu, ia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Ia mulai mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tangannya gemetar cukup hebat. Kemunculan Daehyun benar-benar membuatnya tidak karuan. Kali ini bukan karena malu tapi karena takut. Jung Daehyun bagaikan sebuah mesin pembunuh sekarang.

Tak sengaja telinga tajamnya menangkap sebuah suara langkah kaki yang suaranya seakan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba alarm kebakarannya berhenti.

Syukurlah.

Hah?

Kenapa malah bersyukur?

Ya, karena keheningan akan lebih menguntungkan untuk menangkap suara langkah kaki dari koridor sebab Nara yakin kalau Daehyun menaruh curiga tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Membuat napas dan tangannya menjadi tenang adalah suatu keharusan agar dia tetap aman.

* * *

'Cegleek'

Suara kenop pintu memecah kesunyian ruang kelas. Laki-laki tampan itu melirikkan matanya kekanan dan kekiri. Terdiam sejenak mungkin untuk merasakan adanya darah segar yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan. Daehyun memang bukan vampir. Tapi ia lebih kejam dari vampir. Oh, tidak. Kenapa laki-laki tampan ini malah memilih untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat setiap sudut ruangan? Ini situasi yang tidak baik untuk Nara yang sedang bersembunyi di lemari panjang yang terletak di belakang sudut ruang kelas. Membungkam mulutnya agar terdengar lebih tenang adalah pilihan bagus agar Daehyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"_Chagi_… apa kau disini?"

Panggilan Daehyun membuat Nara yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari dengan posisi bersujud semakin bergetar. Banyak butiran air bening membelai lembut wajah putih mulusnya dari dahi sampai turun kebawah.

"_Hyung, neon eodisseoyo? Aku melihatnya tadi menuruni tangga…"_

Siapa dia? Apakah dia pembunuh Junhong yang asli? Dia memanggil Jung Daehyun dengan sebutan _Hyung_? Bisa jadi dia seumuranku atau seumuran Junhong. Ribuan prasangka di ukirnya secara otomatis ketika suara yang bersumber dari walkie-talkie Daehyun berbunyi.

"…_di dekat ruang klub basket. Kau sebaiknya pergi ke bawah."_

"Ah, ya trimakasih."

Syukurlah.

Nara kali ini kembali terselamatkan dari cengkraman Jung Daehyun. Laki-laki itu kini meninggalkannya terpatung kaku di dalam lemari.

* * *

Daehyun mengambil walkie-talkie dari balik blazernya lalu menekan salah satu tombol disana seraya memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celana moccanya.

"_Ya_! Jongup-_ah_ kau bisa membantuku?" suara Daehyun sedikit bergetar karena tubuhnya bergoncang akibat kedua kakinya yang bergerak cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga.

Hah? Jongup? Siapa lagi itu? Permainan ini semakin menarik.

* * *

Nara perlahan-lahan mengendap-ngendap menyusuri setiap koridor yang begitu gelap. Penerangannya hanyalah dari sinar-sinar yang terpantul dari ribuan bintang yang menembus jendela kaca yang terpasang kokoh di dinding gedung sekolahnya. Tongkat baseball masih setia di tangannya sebagai senjata. Berdoa agar senjata itu bisa membantunya. Sekolahnya memang terbilang cukup luas untuk ukuran gedung sekolah SMA sehingga, kecil kemungkinan akan berpapasan dengan orang yang sama pada beberapa kali kesempatan dalam waktu dekat. Nara cukup lega sebab selama 2 tahun ini dia benar-benar memanfaatkannya untuk berkeliling gedung dan menghafal setiap koridornya karna, jika tidak akan sulit baginya memilih jalan yang dituju mengingat beberapa koridor nampak sama satu sama lain dan bisa saja menyesatkan penggunanya.

Hasratnya memuncuk ketika melihat lobi sekolah―tempat dimana Jung Daehyun mengakui bahwa dia-lah pembunuh Kim Namjoo―sudah dekat dari pandangannya. Ia melesat dengan cepat. Mendekap tongkat baseball diantara tulang iga dan lengannya sebab kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat gagang pintu kaca yang terkunci rapat.

"Ayolah! Kenapa kau tidak mau terbuka?!" tanyanya yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Nara melihat sekeliling. Mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk membuka pintu. Tidak ada kunci atau semacamnya. Hanya ada tabung pemadam api yang tertancap di dinding. Ironis memang. Hah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kita harus berusaha. Nara mengambil tabung itu. Menjatuhkan tongkat baseball ke lantai yang membuat suara dentingan keras mengingat kesunyian suasana. Nara mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tabung pemadam api yang dipengannya dan di arahkannya pada pintu kaca berharap pintu itu bisa pecah. Meskipun dia sadar seberapa tebal pintu itu yang di bandingkan seberapa kuat tenaganya.

"Wow, wow, wow…"

Pekikan seseorang membuatnya terperanjat. Sontak ia berbalik dan mengacungkan tabung pemadam api itu kearah seseorang yang wajahnya tak tertangkap jelas oleh matanya. Sedikit terlihat oleh matanya bahwa seseorang itu ah, bukan dia adalah seorang _namja_. Ya, dia memakai celana dan suaranya lebih berat ketimbang suara perempuan. Daehyun kah? Atau senior Himchan? Atau dia pembunuh Junhong yang sebenarnya?

"Kau mau apa?"

"_Nuguya_?"

"_Ya_! Tenanglah!"

"_Nuguya_?" ucap Nara dengan nada mengancam. Sepertinya Nara tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk ini dia tidak membiarkan orang itu membuka mulutnya untuk kesekian kali sehingga dengan cepat ia membentak geram, "_NUGUYAAA_?!".

"Ah, _ne, ne. Nan_ Yoo Youngjae," jawab seseorang itu.

Laki-laki itu menyadari ketidakpercayaan lawan bicaranya sehingga, dia mengambil bebrapa langkah kedepan agar lawan bicaranya bisa memastikan siapa dia. Spontan kaki Nara melangkah sedikit demi sedikit kebelakang. Gerakan refleks laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan untuk menaukan mata dari sinar bintang meyorotnya.

"_Ya_! Kau Choi Nara, kan?"

"Hem."

"E-em, kau lupa denganku? _Nan neon namchin ui chinguyeyo_."

Meskipun tidak usah di perjelas seperti barusan Nara masih ingat siapa itu Yoo Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae, sahabat Jung Daehyun, kelas 12-B, pintar tapi terkadang bodoh, humoris, mantan pacar Krystal Jung alias Jung Soo Jung alias ketua klub jurnalistik. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa sekarang. Apalagi yang notabennya orang itu mempunyai hubungan yang akrab dengan Daehyun. Bisa saja ini jebakan sama seperti Kim Himchan menjebaknya.

"Aku mau tanya kenapa semua pintu disini terkunci? Apa kita terjebak?"

"Hem."

"Kau juga terjebak?"

"Hem."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa penjaga sekolah tidak melihat laki-laki tampan sepertiku ini masih ada di dalam perpustakaan."

Dan narsis. Dia memang terlalu narsis makanya, senior Krystal memutuskannya.

"_Ya_! Kau ini kenapa? _Gwenchana_?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"_Ya_! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada _sunbae_-mu. Aku kan hanya tanya baik-baik."

"JANGAN MENDEKAAT!"

"Benar. Youngjae-_ah_ jangan dekati dia."

Suara dari sumber lain memungkas perseteruan mereka. Spontan keduanya mencari sumber suara. Youngjae biasa-biasa saja. Nara tidak bisa biasa. Itu suara Jung Daehyun. Yakin Nara dihatinya. Sosok kekasih Nara tiba-tiba menucul dari kegelapan malam. Seperti kesatria kegelapan dengan hati yang gelap pula.

Daehyun berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dengan posisi kepala menengadah. Sebelah kakinya terangkat dengan telapak kakinya di tempelkan di dinding dan kedua tangannya yang tersimpan rapi di saku celananya.

"_Eoh_, Jung Daehyun-_ssi_. Ku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan tadi. Oh ya, sepertinya pacarmu ini sedikit membuat keributan. Kau bisa mengurusnya?" pinta Youngjae.

"Kau tenang saja aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik," suaranya terdengar misterius.

Daehyun mendekati mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit paras tampannya mulai di terangi cahaya yang menembus kaca. Otomatis Choi Nara mengambil langkah perlahan kebelakang. Tertawa. Tiba-tiba Jung Daehyun tertawa seperti sosok Jung Daehyun yang dikenalnya dulu.

Daehyun membuat matanya jadi sipit karena tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu terheran-heran. Apa-apa ini? Apa dia itu psikopat?

Keakraban mereka terjalin seperti biasa. Daehyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Youngjae. Tangan Nara masih tetap mengacungkan tabung pemadam api itu. Sambil menatap lekat-lekat

"Aku tidak suka dia."

"Aku malah tidak menyukaimu," pungkas Daehyun dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir seksinya.

Suasana menjadi sedikit hening sampai suara pekikan Youngjae menghenyakkan hati Nara.

"Daehyun-_ah_? _Neo_?!" suara Youngjae terbatah-batah.

Nara masih belum bisa menangkap apa yag telah terjadi pada kedua sahabat itu. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Apa? Apa? Apa? Ribuan pertanyaan menghujam pikirannya.

Tangan Youngjae mencengkram krah seragam Daehyun. Laki-laki imut itu memaksakan kedua bola matanya menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam dua bola mata Daehyun. Daehyun pun membalas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tubuh Youngjae terjatuh kebawah secara perlahan-lahan. Nara bingung. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya agar pandangannya tidak terhalang. Dan dia melihat Youngjae memegang perutnya yang tak tahu kenapa. Lalu, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke tubuh kekasihnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia di tangan kiri Daehyun tergenggam sebuah pisau kecil. Dan pisau itu beberapa kali meneteteskan cairan kental mendarat di lantai.

"_Wae_? _Wae_?" ujar Youngjae yang seakan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang menggangu, Choi Nara."

Youngjae merangkak menjauhi Daehyun. Tapi tubuhnya terjatuh. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan erangang yang sangat memilukan. Kasihan Youngjae.

Nara membelalakkan matanya. Napasnya tak karuan. Genggamannya melemah sehingga tabung pemadam api yang di pegangnya menghantam lantai dari ketinggian 40 senti. Mata Nara berkaca-kaca. Cairan bening menari-nari di pipinya yang mulus. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan. Tak bisa teriak. Tak bisa berkata dengan jelas. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk bertanya pada Daehyun.

"Kenapa?" balas Daehyun yang mengulang pertanyaan singkat Nara. "Karna aku mencintaimu."

Nara tak setuju dengan alasan Daehyun. Suaranya bergetar. Tangisan Nara semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan napas Nara yang tidak karuan terdengar jelas sekarang. Dan Nara yakin Daehyun bisa merasakan ketakutannya saat itu. Tak peduli. Yah, biarlah walaupun gadis itu menutupinya pasti nanti juga akan ketahuan. Nara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ya, menggeleng adalah cara satu-satunya agar Daehyun mengerti maksudnya.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_KET:_

_Nan neon namchin ui chinguyeyo = aku teman kekasihmu_

* * *

**reader~~~ maaf yaw baru update~ SUMPAH aku bener-bener sedih n merasa bersalah karna baru update, gila bayangin aja masa pas aku mau update ekh kok di alihin ke internetpositif.. SUMPAH aku sedih banget, aku merasa "oke pekerjaanku hilang" n jujur aku mikir "oke lupakan semua yang dulu" abis setiap kali buka **** SELAAAAAAAAALU dialihiin ke internetpositif.. terus hari ini aku ngecek karna aku penasaran n aku kangen sama FF ku dan kalian para readerku, pas aku coba (aku samsek gak naruh harapan lebih **** bisa lagi) EKH! BISA! YA AMPUN BISA!  
**

***heboh sendiri***

**dan akhirnya aku update deh chapter ke 5 dan ngedit dikit-dikit di chapter-chapter sebelumnya d(^o^)b**


End file.
